Perseus Jackson, the Banished hero
by Robloxian121
Summary: Percy is given away at a young age of one. Found by the Lord of Time itself, he grows up to be expected to hate Olympus and one day over throw the gods. When the day comes, Percy tosses everything he is taught into the trash and joins the the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A new story idea I had, trying something new. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Atlantis_

Poseidon stood in front of the crib that held his child.

Or at least, it was a used too.

Zeus had threatened to kill any child of any Big Three, not including his.

He'd seen what he had done to Maria D'Angelo. Poseidon didn't want that to happen to his son.

He sighed frustratedly. He had not named his son yet.

He could not bring himself to do such thing and abandon him the next moment.

For once in his life, Poseidon was actually praying that Athena would come by and help him. A god praying, how ironic he thought, distracting himself from what was needed to be done.

Golden light lit up the whole room temporarily. "Poseidon." Athena said. A smile lit up on his face.

"Athena." He acknowledged her presence. She walked up and stood beside him. "He has your eyes and hair." She commented.

"That's a first." He grinned.

She raised a eyebrow. "What?"

"You complementing me."

Her face flustered. "I wasn't. I was complementing your son." She said through gritted teeth.

He returned his gaze back to his son. Sleeping soundly in the crib. "Whatever."

She punched him. "Ow." He pretended to take offence to from the punch.

For a moment, both of them just stood side-by-side, not moving. The two archenemies, not speaking.

"What are you going to do?" She finally broke the awkward silence.

He scratch the back of his neck. "That's the problem, I don't know."

Athena touched his arm gently. Poseidon raised a eyebrow, not sure how to react. "You know what you have to do, don't you. You're just stalling yourself." She said.

He let out a roar of frustration. "What would you do if you were me?"

She thought for a while. "I won't lose my virginity that easily."

"Pffft. If you were me, you don't know how hard it was to control my hormones."

She laughed.

"You and your hormones." She teased.

Silence fell in between them both again. Athena was trying to think how it would be if she was Poseidon. Poseidon, whereas, was trying to think of a way to get a win-win situation. Not with Athena of course.

Finally Athena spoke. "how bout we do this the Mortal way?" Poseidon looked at the Goddess of Wisdom curiously. "And..."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't finished yet. Anyway, we could do the decision making like what indecisive mortals would do. We flip a coin." She made a coin appear in her hands.

Poseidon recognised the silver coin immediately. The Athenian coin. She showed Poseidon one side of the coin, a owl and olive branch on one side. "heads. When you flip the coin and it shows head, you'll.."

"I will give my son away." He choked out, he wasn't really sure when did he agree to this.

She smiled sadly. She then turned the coin to show the other side of the coin. It showed some Greek inscription. "If it shows tail, you will be able to keep him by your side."

Poseidon closed his eyes and took in a ragged breath as he took the Athenian coin in his hands, with his thumb beneath one side of the coin.

He flipped the coin. Is spun in the air as Athena grabbed the sides of the crib that help Poseidon's son. She was both excited and nervous. She didn't believe that Poseidon would just accept her help that easily. Then again, it was for his son. She would do the same if she were him.

The coin flew for a good thirty seconds before gravity took over and the coin came flying down.

The ominous _cling-cling-cling_ sound echoed through the room as the silver drachma hit the dull grey marble floor. Poseidon held his breath as he went over and picked the coin up.

His hands covered the coin before his eyes were able to see which side was facing sky-wards. He thought of all the pros of whatever was shown on the coin.

"Come on Barnacle Beard, I don't have all day." Athena mock grumbled.

He ignored her and hoped for the best, throwing away all the pros he thought of just then.

He was going to see him again, whether the Fates like it or not. _Too bad_, he imagined himself embracing his son in front of the three sock knitters smugly. The thought warmed him with hope and he set a goal for himself.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered and his hands opened to reveal the sacred animal to Athena, the red owl.

* * *

_Somewhere in the world_.

Kronos and his slaves/minions were in their camp. Kronos watched as the different monsters hacked their blades and threw javelins at the straw dummies which coincidentally were wearing Camp Half-Blood shirts.

He dispissed them, especially a certain son of Ares.

Zelick Norman was the main center of this whole mess. With his slaves all complaining about the long hours of training they received. One time, when the demigod was on his way to the Sea of Monsters, he managed to land a blow on the titan himself.

He would have enjoyed making him his slave with his arrogant, buttt kissing attitude. The Camp fazed over him after he managed to defeat two hellhounds without training.

The stuck up kid was running away from the large hounds when he tripped over a stone. By pure luck, he found a half broken javelin and threw it with all his strength at them.

Obviously, Artemis or her twin brother were watching because the javelin went of course and hit a tree. Instead of impaling itself on the trunk of the tree, the javelin bounced off the side of the tree and flew to the direction of the two hellhounds.

Catching them off guard, the sharp point of the broken weapon pierce through the side of the first hellhound and into the second one. Stupid creatures.

The son of Ares was immediately showered in a confetti of yellow dust.

Even though the whole camp was watching, they didn't see the fear in the boy's eyes or the yellow stain that formed on the crotch area of his pants, which had nothing to do with the fact that it was raining yellow dust.

Then yada yada, he walked into the demigod shelter with a facade of bravado and acted like he planned for the whole incident. Even the most logical demigod(coughAnnabethcough)in the camp believed him. She had said, Kronos quotes: there's no way Artemis would have helped a boy. Apollo was also in the camp, too busy flirting with the Aphrodite girls.

He shook his head. Demigods, so clueless.

"My lord." Kronos focused his golden eyes on the demigod in front of him. Like most demigods, Ethan Nakamura was forgotten and thrown into the Hermes cabin for years, not claimed by his godly parent- Nemesis.

"What?" He snapped. The demigod flinched.

"We found a demigod in the woods. A strong one. Not more than one years old. " He bowed respectfully after regaining his composure. Kronos was however uninterested. "Kill him or make him join us. I don't care." He replied impatiently.

"That's not all the point. He is a son of the sea. He recks of it." Ethan reported smugly.

Kronos rubbed his chin. This is good news. "Bring me the boy." He ordered the boy.

"I already did, my lord." He looked up, traces of his smug smile still evident on his face.

Just as Ethan completed his sentence, two monsters stepped into the room. The dracaenae was holding a baby

He had raven colored tousled hair and sea-green eyes. Alot like Poseidon when he was just born. He also smelled alot like the sea, and powerful too. "We also found this note attached to the basket.

Ethan handed Kronos the note.

_To whom that found this nameless child, _

_Please take good care of him. _

Kronos raised a eyebrow. Poseidon wanted someone too take good care of his son when he couldn't? Hmm.

"Have you check him for any bombs, whatsoever?" Kronos looked at the demigod intentively.

"Yes my lord. None was found." Ethan reported.

Kronos thought for a while. "Very well, we will keep him. He would be of good use against Olympus, yes?"

Ethan nodded."Yes."

Kronos glared at him."It wasn't a question." Ethan bowed respectfully. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Kronos smirked. "I'll name him Perseus. Percy Jackson. My own hero."

* * *

**Authors note: How was it? Review your comment please. Thank you.**

**~Robloxian121**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

_Chapter 2 _

Its been two years since it had happened.

One year since the incident. Kronos had blessed Percy so that he was able to own some of Kronos' time controlling powers.

"Focus!" Kronos snapped and with a flick of his wrist, a whip came at Percy.

He wined at the gash that formed on his thigh.

Pushing it down, he continued focusing on what Kronos wanted the sea spawn to do and try to wear down the stone in front of him.

Despite several attempts and Kronos himself demonstrating, Percy still could not do what Kronos had done.

Percy ground his teeth in frustration and concentrated harder. The stone was covered in water. And in theory, Percy was supposed to speed up time so erosion would be faster. Still, the fist-sized stone was still a stone.

Suddenly, Percy's body shuddered dangerously and golden light started emitting from his body.

Kronos took a step back warily. Percy was oblivious to what he was causing.

The water surrounding the stone started going faster. The stone inside tarted erode slowly..

"Enough!" Kronos snapped at nothing.

However, Percy still was glowing. The golden light was starting to grow a little to bright for his liking.

Paranoid, Kronos lashed out his whip again, this time without mercy. The whip came for the chest, but before it even reached a few cm-s from it, the golden light blinded everything.

Kronos brought his hand up to his eyes and squinted against the bright light. Even Hyperion wasn't this bright.

When the light finally died down, Kronos hesitantly brought down his hand. The whip he was holding had melted into nothing by the bright light. A good five meters of grass was burning, including the trees. And Percy was still squatting down there like some samurai visiting a Shogun for a tea ceremony.

_Was he mocking the titan?_ Kronos snarled at the thought. No monsters came running to him, yet. _Stupid assholes. _

Kronos unsheathed his scythe and held it in front of him. The metallic blade of it touched Perseus' body and tilted his head skyward, so that the blade was resting perfectly on his neck.

"Adios amigos." He muttered. Before he could even start the cut, a huge blast of wind attacked the titan and pushed him hard enough to snap a couple of trees.

Lightning flickered and thundered rumbled. The sky started raining promptly. Kronos staggered to his feet. Even with his powers, he wasn't able to stop the aching from those numerous trees he brought down.

"What the hell!" Kronos shouted. A couple of dracaenas came forward. "My lllllord. Are you alllll rightttt?" One of the hissed.

The titan swung his scythe in a wide arch. The snake-women dissipated into dust. Kronos was irritated that someone had sent a couple of worth less creatures to guard or babysit him. "Go away!" He snapped like a teenager.

The dracaenas staggered backwards. "Of couuuurssre." It bowed hurriedly and backed into the shelter of the trees.

"Perseus! Stop this immediately!" He ordered, sick of this game. Whatever it was. However, the wind rippled around him and the lightning and rain only increased. "You forced me." Kronos aimed his finger at the boy and a blast of golden light hit Percy.

The boy was engulfed by the light before he lurched forward and landed head-first into the ground. The winds died down. With the others following suit.

Kronos wiped the rainwater from his face, disgusted. He was also surprised that the two year old has such power. He smirked at the plan forming in his head. Or the amendments made to the previous one. Both way worked.

There was a slight a rustle coming from the bushes. Kronos raised his scythe, ready to impale it at whoever came out.

Percy staggered out the bushes. His head hurt like tonnes of drakons had trample on him. Unfortunately, he spoke from experience. Rubbing his head, Percy blinked a couple of times, not completing believing whatever he saw.

Half of the forest he was training at was destroyed like as if Zeus had decided to throw a major tantrum. "Wha-what happened?" Percy choked out.

Kronos frowned slightly. The boy didn't remember. Good.

Plastering a smile on his face, he looked at Percy. "You took a long time to carry out what you had to do. I got bored and played around with my titan-ly powers. "

Percy looked relieved. "Sure, why not." He shrugged. Kronos frowned again. "You look different." He noted.

"Really?" He looked down at himself. "I hadn't really noticed."

"You have aged." Percy looked at him in disbelief. "You look like you're eight."

"Yup, eight." Kronos noted.

"It couldn't be. What did you do!" Percy shouted.

"Hmmm?" Kronos narrowed his eyes.

Percy collected himself. "Nothing." He could do more complex stuff with this body. More tricks with more powers and more strength. He smiled slightly to himself.

Kronos surveyed the mess. It wasn't a big mess. Nothing a little titan magic couldn't do. And with that, Kronos snapped his fingers and everything flew back to the way it was.

Percy was immediately knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a distinct battle cry somewhere.

Instinctively, Percy twisted to his side, just as a metal blade slide pass the air where his body was.

The demi-god cursed and turned to charge at Percy again. This time, Percy was ready. He immediately drew out his blades. Two double-edged Stygian iron blades with rubber grips and groves for maximum friction.

"No fair!" The demi-god cried out as Percy easily deflected a blade aimed for his head and feigned for the boy's stomach.

The boy instinctively moved backwards and avoided getting his stomach pierced.

Percy cursed as the boy smirked at him. "You'll lose, Perce." He said.

Percy smirked. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." The boy frowned. "Don't talk crap with me Jackson." Percy charged at him. The blade at his left went for his side while the other was held in a way so that the handle of the sword would, hopefully, strike the bottom of his opponent's jaw.

Unable to block both attacks from Percy's speed and strength, the right sword crumbled the jaw with a sickening crunch sound and Percy winced. The left one pierced through the chink in the amour and found it's target.

Lowering both swords, Percy completed the attack with a simple roundhouse kick. The boy never had a chance to retaliate.

He collapsed promptly afterwards. The boy was just about the same age as Percy. A newbie at sword-fighting, having joined a few weeks ago. Unlike Percy, so it was no surprised to Hyperion as he discreetly observed the mere eight year old.

Percy sheathed his sword with obvious practice. "Come out Hyperion. I know your there." He called out without looking at the bushes.

Hyperion grinned and came out. "Not bad, you've been practicing." He waved his hands to two dracaenas to take care of the boy.

"Kronos was good to me. He gave me the swords as a birthday present. Shocked me half dead." Percy looked at his so-called uncle.

"Not used to it, eh? Sorry for not being there. So, as an apology, I present you this." He took out a small belt with sheaths full of daggers. "Telhknies made this. Enchanted too, so you wouldn't have to replenish them."

Percy took the belt from Hyperion and slid one dagger out. It had a pale blue blade, with some engravings on it. The handle was pure silver, with a pummel at the end of the handle. For his attacks, he supposed.

He slid the blade back in. "Thanks."

Hyperion smiled. "Now have you been practicing the move I thought you?" Percy nodded as he put the belt on.

"Its a bit hard for me, but I still managed." Percy took stance and spreaded his arms in front of him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated.

The grass beneath glowed for a while before steaming. Percy forced his eyes closer together.

Nothing happened for a second and Hyperion was about to help him or something when Percy's whole body went on fire.

Percy opened his eyes, breathing heavily. "How was that?" He said, breathless.

Hyperion nodded. "Better than last time." He caught sight of Percy wincing slightly at the thought. The last time Percy tried, the accidentally burnt half through half of the monsters standing near him.

The fire flickered slightly before changing from the colour of mortal fire to Greek fire. Hyperion was now very impressed. He hadn't thought of that, yet.

THe fire died down and Percy stumbled forward. Hyperion caught him before he went to kiss Gaea. He shuddered slightly at the thought. "You need more practice."

Percy stood up groggily. "I know." He muttered.

There was a huge burst of light before it disappeared. Kronos walked towards the two figures. "Kronos." Percy managed a small nod.

"Brother." Hyperion acknowledged. Kronos smiled slightly. "Have the others arrived yet?"

Hyperion shook his head. "Not yet. Atlas would have came, but you know who has trapped him under the cursed sky again."

"I should have destroyed that demigod when I could, know he's going to be a nuisance. Never mind that. The first Titan war we lost, this time, we'll emerge victorious." Hyperion nodded his head in agreement.

"The gods would fade forever and we will rule Olympus with a iron fist." The titan clenched his fist.

Percy stood there, looking at the two titans strangely. He had no idea what they were talking about. And what was that about the second titan war? If the gods won the first time, wouldn't they win again?

"Kronos." Percy said. Kronos looked down at the child of Poseidon with a raised eyebrow. "What child? I'm discussing with your uncle about the war."

"What _is_ the Titan war?" Percy questioned. Kronos looked at him like a cute puppy. "Funny."

"I've got a mission for you Percy." Kronos remembered. "What?" Percy asked.

"Follow Luke and the monsters to the Labyrinth. We'll invade Camp Half-Blood." Kronos smiled wolfishly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yea! Update! Woo Hoo. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the story. Thanks for the reviews! **

**~Robloxian121**


End file.
